Mi hija es una fujoshi
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos y probamos la teoría de nuestras hijas? ¿Deberíamos decidir quién será el seme y quién el uke?


_Estaba organizando los archivos en mi laptop cuando me encontré… esto. Esto se escribió en agosto del año pasado y no sé por qué no lo había publicado, pero en fin, aquí está. Actualmente estoy trabajando en una de mis viejas historias del fandom de Saint Seiya por lo que se supone que no escribiría nada más por un tiempo, pero como estoy atravesando un terrible bloqueo de escritor, pues terminé releyendo esto y de repente me llegaron a la cabeza varias ideas para mi otra historia. Esto no es nada muy elaborado, ni tiene mucho sentido, es sólo un intento de ¿humor?, o algo parecido._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mi hija es una fujoshi**

Se conocieron durante sus tiempos de estudiantes. Fueron a escuelas distintas y nadaron como rivales. Oh rivalidad eterna la de Iwatobi y Samezuka. Irremediablemente, ambos se enamoraron de sus mejores amigos. Ambos asistieron a esa boda y vieron, mientras sus corazones se rompían, cómo los novios, Nanase Haruka y Matsuoka Rin unían sus vidas para siempre. Casualmente, fueron a la misma universidad. Cursaron juntos un par asignaturas de enseñanza, común en sus carreras. Bebieron juntos varias veces. Pero no eran amigos. Su relación iba más allá. Pero no, no eran pareja ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera los llamados "amigos con derechos". No, ellos eran lo que a Sousuke le gustaba llamar "compañeros de sexo".

Sousuke prefería usar la palabra "compañeros", porque desde un principio había decidido que no habría sentimientos de por medio. Es más, cuando tenían sexo, nunca se besaban, aunque él lo había deseado en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo llegó el momento en el que ambos se dieron cuenta de que no podían seguir así. Makoto quería algo serio, pero él no se sentía preparado para dar el paso. Además, siendo el heredero de una importante compañía, no es como si pudiese llegar ante sus padres y decirles "mamá, papá, les presento a mi novio. Sí, es un hombre, como yo".

Y, para complacer a sus padres, se había casado con la chica que ellos mismos habían escogido para él. Una chica que era, supuestamente, el ejemplo perfecto de cómo debía ser una dama de la alta sociedad. Sí, claro. ¿Acaso una "dama de la alta sociedad" se acostaba con su amante en la misma cama donde dormía con su esposo? Claro que no, pero eso era lo que ella había hecho. Bueno, al menos le había dado un hijo, que era lo que sus padres querían. Sí, una adorable niña de cabellos castaños y ojos turquesa, de nombre Makoto. Oh sí, ironías de la vida, porque había sido su esposa quien escogió el nombre.

Bueno, el caso era que esa tarde lo habían llamado de la escuela a la cual su hija asistía. Al parecer Makoto estaba teniendo algunos problemas con una de sus compañeras de clase. Sousuke bien sabía que su hija podía ser algo… temperamental, pero jamás pensó que las cosas pudieran llegar a los golpes, como le había dicho la maestra. Así que Sousuke había tenido que hacer espacio en su ocupadísima agenda para ir la reunión con la maestra y el Sr. Tachibana.

Tachibana. Ese apellido sin duda le traía recuerdos. No había sabido mucho de Makoto después de que se separaron, salvo lo que le había contado Rin. Makoto se había casado con su amor de la universidad, tuvieron una hija, pero la madre murió cuando la niña tenía dos años. Makoto tampoco había tenido una vida fácil, teniendo que renunciar a sus sueños para criar a la pequeña que, según Rin, se llamaba, ¿cómo era?

Bueno, ya pensaría en eso luego, porque estaba llegando tarde. Sousuke se bajó de auto y luego entró en el aula número 5, así como lo indicaba el mensaje de texto que le habían enviado de la escuela. Abrió la puerta y vio a Makoto, vestido de traje, hablando con la maestra, mientras las dos niñas charlaban animadamente, como dos viejas amigas. Ahora sí que estaba confundido. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Acaso no sabían lo ocupado que estaba?

—Oh Yamazaki-san —dijo Amakata Miho, la maestra de la clase de su hija —¿Acaso no recibió mi mensaje? —Sousuke la miró, confundido. ¿Mensaje? —Es una pena que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí cuando el problema se ha solucionado. Tal parece que estas niñas son más maduras de lo que creí.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —miró a su hija —¿Makoto? —tanto su hija como su antiguo "compañero" voltearon a ver.

—Papá, no has especificado con cuál "Makoto" quieres hablar —contestó la pequeña.

—No quieras pasarte de lista, señorita. Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó —Miho iba a intervenir, pero Makoto se le adelantó.

—Deje que me encargue de explicarlo todo, Miho-sensei —sus ojos se posaron en Makoto y en cuanto él lo miró sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba. ¿Qué rayos? —La clase de la tarde ya está por comenzar, ¿no es así?, entonces creo que lo mejor es que vaya a recibir a los niños.

—Siempre eres tan amable, Tachibana-kun —oh sí, que Amakata Miho había sido profesora de Makoto, ahora lo recordaba. Por eso tanta familiaridad —Entonces, si me disculpan. Yamazaki-san, en serio lamento que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí cuando el problema ya se ha resuelto. Con su permiso —y salió del aula. Entonces Sousuke volvió a enfrentar a su hija.

—Muy bien, Yamazaki Makoto, ahora dime qué sucedió. ¿Por qué peleaste con…?

—Shiori —contestó la niña —Es Tachibana Shiori-chan, mi amiga —ahora sí que estaba confundido. ¿Cómo que eran amigas? ¿Acaso no habían peleado?

—Claro. Shiori-chan entonces —Tachibana Shiori tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes. Vaya combinación interesante — ¿Podrían decirme qué fue lo que pasó?

—Ah, verás, Sousuke —dijo entonces Makoto, haciendo que su corazón diera un salto. Lo había estado ignorando y ni siquiera lo había saludado al entrar. Una completa falta de educación para un empresario como él, a la que Makoto no parecía haberle prestado demasiada importancia —Eh, lo lamento, ¿puedo llamarte Sousuke? —él asintió con la cabeza —G-Gracias. Verás, el motivo de su pelea fue bastante tonto en realidad —vio que el castaño se rascaba la cabeza —y… un tanto vergonzoso.

—¿Podemos dejar de darle vueltas? —espetó, algo exasperado. ¿Por qué parecía que nadie, ni siquiera su hija, entendía lo ocupado que estaba? —Vine hasta aquí para saber por qué mi hija peleó con la tuya.

—¡L-Lo siento, Sousuke! —exclamó el otro, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas —Ah, la verdad es que es bastante vergonzoso. ¡No me hagas decirlo, por favor!

—¿Makoto? —esta vez se dirigió a su hija, con los brazos cruzados.

—Si me permite, Yamazaki-san, yo puedo explicar lo que sucedió —intervino entonces Shiori —Mako-chan y yo estábamos discutiendo acerca de la relación de nuestros padres —un momento, ¿qué? —Jugábamos a emparejarlos y estábamos tratando de decidir quién sería el _uke_ y quién el _seme_ —Sousuke supo entonces que sólo porque era físicamente imposible, su quijada no había golpeado el suelo. ¿Qué demonios?

—Yo dije que definitivamente tú serías el seme, porque eres más alto que Tachibana-san —añadió su hija —Además, tu personalidad es definitivamente dominante.

Sousuke no supo qué decir. Bueno, es que, ¿qué se supone que debía decir? Miró a Makoto, que tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate. Oh rayos, comenzaba a hacer calor, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí? Pero más importante, ¿cómo era que unas niñas de cinco años conocían esos términos? Y conste que él sólo los sabía porque Gou era una fanática acérrima del yaoi, no porque el leyera esas… esas cosas.

—Entonces fue cuando yo le dije que también existían el seme dulce. Le dije que definitivamente necesitaba leer un poco más. Luego Mako-chan me empujó y yo hice lo mismo. Estuvo mal y ambas lo sabemos. Por eso ya nos hemos disculpado.

—También analizamos la situación con mucha calma y llegamos a una decisión unánime —bien, ¿desde cuándo decidir ese tipo de cosas era un tema tan relevante para un par de niñas? En verdad no podía creer que estuviera hablando de eso con su hija, la hija de Makoto y ¡con el mismo Makoto presente!

—¿Qué clase de decisión? —preguntó, casi sin pensar.

—Makoto-chan, Shiori, creo que no necesitan decir más —dijo un Makoto que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse por la congoja. Pero Sousuke quería saber.

—Vamos, díganme de que se trata.

—Nos dimos cuenta de que ambos son capaces de tomar ambos papeles —empezó Shiori —Es por eso que definitivamente el término que mejor los define es el de…

—¡Suke! —exclamaron las pequeñas al unísono.

Y acababa de aprender una nueva palabra. Vaya charla interesante. Las cosas que se aprendían de los niños. Tenía que empezar a vigilar mejor a su hija, sin duda. Y Makoto tenía que hacer lo mismo con la suya. Bueno, sí que era algo vergonzoso escuchar cómo tu hija te empareja con tu antiguo "compañero", pero tampoco es que fuera para tanto. Entonces, ¿por qué Makoto estaba tan avergonzado? Se acercó a él lentamente, como queriendo estudiarlo con detalle. Seguía siendo apuesto, sin duda. Definitivamente estaba en forma – se moría por tocar sus bíceps y su espalda – y su rostro lucía tan angelical como siempre.

—¿Van a besarse ahora? —preguntó Shiori, con ojos brillantes.

—¡Shiori! —la reprendió su padre.

—Yo sólo decía.

Sousuke fue acercando su rostro al de Makoto, que permanecía inmóvil. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el cálido aliento del castaño y su agitada respiración. ¿Debía besarlo? Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Ambos se habían hecho daño, pero Makoto se había llevado la peor parte. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? Sabía que se moría por besarlo, pero no podía. Bueno, sí podía, pero quizás no debía. Querer, poder y deber tenían significados distintos después de todo. Ah, ¿qué mal podía hacer un beso?

Fue un simple roce de labios, pero tenía a ambas pequeñas gritando como eso que las mujeres llaman _fangirls_.

—¡Vamos a anotarlo en la libreta de ideas, Shiori-chan! —exclamó Mako, saliendo del aula de la mano de su amiga.

—¡Sí! ¡Será la historia de dos chicos enamorados que se encuentran después de ocho años!

Sousuke rió a carcajadas, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Makoto sonrió tímidamente, llevándose la mano a los labios, como incapaz de creer que lo hubiese besado en realidad. De repente, a Sousuke se le ocurrió una idea para "romper el hielo".

—Entonces, Makoto, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos y probamos la teoría de nuestras hijas? ¿Deberíamos decidir quién será el seme y quién el uke?


End file.
